The present invention relates to a process for the welding of glass to glass, or in other words for the welding of one glass member to another glass member, so that spaced metallic elements extending from one side to the other of the glass members pass through the weld bead.
The invention also relates to any article comprising two glass members joined together by a weld bead through which metallic elements pass and which is made by the process of the invention.